


What's Past is Prologue

by iloveyoudie



Category: Inspector Morse & Related Fandoms, Inspector Morse (TV), Inspector Morse - Colin Dexter
Genre: Decades Long Romance, Ficlet, I wrote this in like 5 seconds so give me a break, M/M, Old Men Love Eachother, Reminiscing, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoudie/pseuds/iloveyoudie
Summary: I just needed to get this out of my system.Morse isn't the only one who changes over the years, and his influence on others can't be ignored.





	What's Past is Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out of my system.   
> Morse isn't the only one who changes over the years, and his influence on others can't be ignored.

“You used to be soft,” Morse settled in beside Max on the sofa with a minor grunt of effort. His stovepipe can was popped open with a hiss under his finger and he took a sip.

“I’m still soft!” Max let out a small cackle and patted his round stomach, “And you too.”

He snuck out some fingers to pinch at Morse’s padded side. The detective almost choked on his beer in an effort to get away, slapped Max’s hand, and then leaned forward to put the can down.

“That’s not what I meant,” Morse sighed, “You used to be… gentler. Softer spoken. Less - everything.”

When they had met, Debryn had always been small and snappy, but he had a gentle soul. With his garden and his cakes, his barbs reserved for those who deserved it (which was everyone) and he had no time for police. His wardrobe was louder than his voice ever got, but time passed and his bark got louder and his friendships became more overt, and somewhere along the line his restraint had merely disappeared. Max had, in his release, also gotten more thick skinned. He was tougher. He was more difficult. He held his grudges like a stubborn old hound and kept no secrets that weren't necessary to be kept.

When Max had gotten old, he’d gotten almost as cranky as Morse had.

“What happened?” Morse asked again.

Max smiled softly and in his darkened blue eyes Morse still saw the softness, still saw the garden and the flowers, the color coordinated aprons and the sun tea.

“You couldn’t guess? With that alcohol basted sponge you call a mind?”

“ _Maaax._ ”

Debryn chuckled and his hand found Morse’s, their fingers tangling together firmly, and he squeezed.

“You happened.”


End file.
